


play with my hair cal

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum go to bed, just fluff
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 36





	play with my hair cal

It had been a long day at the car lot, a lot of customers and a lot of paper work which is why it was now 10pm when Ben was at home sat at the kitchen table still sorting through it.

Callum had came home about a half hour ago clearly tired himself from his long shift, Ben had told him to go to bed he wouldn’t be up for a while. Callum didn’t like going to bed without Ben it always felt cold and lonely without him but he got the message that Ben didn’t need any distractions.

Ben stayed downstairs for another hour meaning it was now 11pm when he had decided to call it a night, pouring himself a glass of water he made his way up the stairs expecting to find Callum adorably asleep.

But to his surprise when he opened the bedroom door Callum was lying reading a book “babe why aren’t you asleep?” Ben questioned. “Wanted to wait for you” Callum says sleepily. And god Ben didn’t know what he did to get this lucky. “I’m sorry babe took a bit longer than expected” Ben says while taking off his joggers leaving himself in only boxers and a T-shirt.

Callum puts his book on the side where Ben has put the glass of water before pulling the quilt back for Ben to get into, Ben greets him with a peck on the lips before putting his head on his chest and arm over his waist. This was both of their favourite ways to cuddle in bed.

Callums hand is running up and down bens spine to soothe the tenseness that he can feel, they begin to chat about their days nothing big just wanting to engage with eachother before they fall asleep. It falls silent for a second, “babe play with my hair please” Ben says in the most needy voice Callum has ever heard. Callum chuckles “You don’t need to ask” “I just want it now please didn’t want to wait”.

Callum removes his hand from bens back bringing it up to his head, slowly pushing it through his hair and grazing his scalp. Ben sighs into Callums chest this is all he needed his mans fingers through his hair nothing else matters when he feels this content. They begin to chat again but before Callum knows it he’s not getting an answer from Ben looking down at his face, he’s fast asleep with the cutest smile on his face, Callum would be mad that he had just dropped off mid conversation but how can he be mad at a face like that?


End file.
